Fijación
by PamsMoon
Summary: "Idea, palabra o imagen que se impone en la mente de una persona de forma repetitiva y con independencia de la voluntad, de forma que no se puede reprimir o evitar con facilidad." Muchos Drabble y One Shot centrados en Damian Wayne y su fijación por Dick Grayson.
1. Corazón

_Bueno he decidido crear este proyecto hermano a_ _ **Anhelo**_ _(fanfics DickTim que pueden encontrar en mi perfil), pero centrado en Damian Wayne y Dick Grayson._

 _ **Damian y su fijación por Dick**_ _son mis segundos fanfic favoritos. A diferencia del_ _ **Anhelo**_ _de Tim por Dick que es algo hasta más platónico, lo de Damián por Dick (para mi) es algo más cercano a la obsesión y algo que en parte esta impuesto en la mente de Damián y le genera conflictos._

 _Y de esto se trataran la mayoría de las historias que publicaré acá, no serán más que uno o dos capítulos por historia, tengo un documento con muchos sin terminar de estos dos hermanitos así que veamos cómo resultan._

* * *

 **Corazón**

Fue como despertar de un sueño. La oscuridad se replegó, y la cortina en sus ojos desapareció. Lo había hecho y ya no importaba si había sido un lapso o alguien lo había controlado o eran sus propios retorcidos deseos. Había aprovechado la oportunidad y lo había hecho.

Damián primero sintió su alrededor antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba nevando, y podía sentir los pies húmedos incluso a través del calzado enterrado en la nieve. El aire frío le rasmillaba la cara, y los pequeños copos de nieve se movían en él.

Comenzó a sentir la extensión de su cuerpo y su propia respiración, inhalando el aire congelado que le raspaba la garganta seca, y la piel que quemaba de frío. También sintió sus dedos apretando aún la empuñadura de la espada, y su posición de ataque, con un pie adelante del otro, dando peso hacia adelante.

También sintió el leve movimiento del filo, una vibración que provenía de la cavidad torácica de su _víctima,_ que aún respiraba.

Entonces su memoria acudió lentamente. Habían estado hablando, en medio de ningún lugar, mientras nevaba. Y en un momento específico había tomado la espada entre sus manos y había atravesado el pecho del otro hombre con ella.

Sentía los dientes doler y creía que no por el frío. Los había apretado hasta el dolor cuando había empuñado la espada y había atacado.

Pestañeo con lentitud cuando sintió una gota espesa rodar por su mejilla.

 _'Es sangre'_ escuchó en algún rincón de su mente, sin entender realmente el significado de aquello en ese momento.

Sus ojos fríos y opacos como el hielo miraron al frente. Al pecho atravesado y manchado en sangre. Un pecho que aun respiraba con dificultad. Un pecho adornado por el símbolo del murciélago.

"E...esta...esta bien...est...esta bien..."

Escuchó de pronto una voz ronca y que parecía sufrir inmensamente con cada letra que pronunciaba. Una voz que lo trajo a la realidad y a su presente de forma rápida y violenta.

"...solo...solo déjame ser...el último..."

Damián abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido sin dejar de mirar el símbolo en el pecho ahora rojo, y apretó los dientes con miedo, mientras oía los latidos de su corazón palpitar con fuerza, hasta dolerle. Cerró sus dedos aún más en la empuñadura de la espada mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

"...que manche... tus manos... de sangre..."

Damián comenzó a sentirse ahogado y respirar como si el aire no le fuera suficiente. Sintió un gusto amargo en la boca, un vacío en el estómago y un ardor en los ojos.

"...prométemelo..."

Sintió un dolor en el pecho como nunca antes, una puntada dolorosa sobre su agitado corazón.

"...Robin"

Cuando escucho su nombre, fue una reacción predeterminada. Damián levantó la vista automáticamente mientras el otro hombre aún le llamaba sonriendo, con los dientes manchados de sangre y haciendo que cayeran pesadas gotas rojas y oscuras en el rostro ausente de Damián, por el tabique de su nariz y sus mejillas.

Damián no supo de donde salió, pero cuando vio el rostro de su mentor, de Batman, de Dick Grayson, un grito nacido de sus entrañas escapó por sus labios, mientras apretaba los ojos y se destrozaba la garganta.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito como nunca lo había hecho antes, mientras las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas. "¡No! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?" gimió con desesperación soltando la espada mientras las rodillas de Grayson se doblaban cayendo sobre la húmeda nieve. Damián temblando de pies a cabeza, llevó nuevamente las manos a la empuñadura con la intención de retirarla del pecho de Dick, pero la mano enguantada de negro de Batman lo detuvo. "¿Por qué?" exigió gritando su rabia, consigo mismo, con el mundo, con Grayson, con el que fuera.

"Es tarde...Damián..."continuo Dick sonriendo aun, con el mentón goteando de rojo. Llevo una mano al rostro de Damián y le sacó la máscara, tirándola sobre la nieve. Damián sollozo mientras veía como Dick se echaba la capucha hacia atrás, mostrando su rostro, su oscuro cabello y unos ojos claros y celestes como el cielo lejano ahora de primavera.

"¡Grayson!" gimió Damián sin saber qué hacer ni cómo detener el temblar frenético de sus manos manchadas en sangre. Tenía deseos de vomitar.

"...prométemelo, no...no matarás de nuevo..."

Damián negó con l cabeza.

"...prométemelo..."

"No, por favor...Grayson..."

"Pr...om...prométe...melo..." dijo Dick esta vez con más dificultad, tosiendo y ahogándose con su propia sangre.

"¡No!" gritó Damián "¡No me dejes! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo! Solo...no me dejes..." sollozo Damián apretándose el cabello entre los dedos con desesperación, cuando sintió los dedos de Grayson rozando sus mejillas, levantó la mirada y lo vio sonreír, como siempre.

"Gracias" susurro Dick con los labios de un rojo oscuro, los que acercó con lentitud hasta depositarlos sobre los labios fríos y resecos de Damián. Un beso. El primero y el último. Se separó ante el rostro destrozado de su Robin, y volvió a sonreír dulce y macabramente rojo, mientras levantaba una mano y la depositaba en los cabellos negros y cortos de Damián "Eres... un buen chico..." Dijo revolviéndole con suavidad y luego puso su mentón húmedo de sangre en el hombro de Damián, para luego abrazarlo. "Estoy..." dijo con la voz cada vez más baja, susurrando en el oído de Damián. "...muy orgulloso de ti, se... un buen... Batman...Dam..i..."

Pero su voz se apagó antes de poder terminar.

Damián pudo sentir cuando todo lo blanco en su interior se mancho de sangre, y se volvió oscuro. Ya no quedaba nada. Nada que se pudiera ensuciar.

Creyó en un momento que se desvanecería, pero solo abrazo más fuerte a su mentor, él que se volvía cada vez más frío como el clima a su alrededor.

Ahora estaba listo. Podía ser el mejor Batman de todos. El que debía ser.

Acababa de matar a Grayson, y a su corazón con él. Estaba listo.


	2. Tres

_Aun tengo muchos borradores de estas mini historias. Hoy he decidido revisar y publicar esta, es una de mis favoritas._

 _Espero la disfruten, agradezco comentarios y favs, nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Tres**

 _ **POV Dick Grayson**_

Durante el sexo mi mente se desconecta de mi cuerpo.

Es el único momento en que la culpa y el remordimiento no acaban conmigo.

Podía olvidarme de todo y solo disfrutar.

La vista se me nublaba, el sudor empapaba mi piel desnuda, y sentía vivo cada centímetro de mi piel.

Bajo mío, el cuerpo de mi joven amante, apretaba los ojos mientras yo lo penetraba más profundo.

Él era simplemente hermoso y me hacía volverme loco.

"¡Damián!" jadee cuando sentí un estremecimiento placentero de parte de sus paredes en mí.

Llevábamos más de 3 meses haciéndolo (comenzamos días después que él cumpliera los 17), y nunca me cansaba de su imagen durante el sexo:

Su cuerpo era delgado y firme. Su piel dorada cómo las arenas que seguramente piso de niño junto a la Liga de Asesinos, brillaba deliciosa por el sudor. Su cabello corto, negro y húmedo acariciaba las almohadas de su cama en su penthouse en el centro de Gotham.

"¡Grayson!" masculló apretando los dientes y clavando los dedos en la cama retorciendo las sábanas. Sé que se moría por enterrarme las uñas en la espalda, pero el marcarme, traería problemas para ambos.

Apoyado de los codos en la cama, baje mi pecho sin detener el movimiento que habíamos logrado, hasta que roce su abdomen caliente con el mío. Su cavidad torácica estaba tan pegada a la mía, que podía sentir los alocados latidos de su corazón y su agitada respiración, seguramente él también sentía los míos.

Abrió los ojos azules y me miró con una intensidad que hizo recorrer un estremecimiento en mí. Era electricidad, eran cosquillas, era cada nervio de mi piel respondiendo a su ardor.

Enlazó sus piernas en la base de mi espalda mientras yo entraba en él cada vez más rápido, luego salía, y una vez más, más adentro. Levantó las manos y desde el cuello me bajó el rostro hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron entre sí.

Lo sentí venir, un último jadeo, un último movimiento, y llegue a mi punto. El placer me recorrió como una oleada incontrolable y deliciosa que me entumeció.

Mientras oía la entrecortada respiración de Damián y su cuerpo húmedo y caliente bajo el mío, descanse mi cabeza a un costado de la de él, rozando con mi nariz su oreja.

 _Estaba tan cansado._

"Grayson."

Oí a lo lejos. Se había volteado y rozaba con sus labios jóvenes mi oreja para luego besarla.

Quise responderle pero no tenía energías. Intente despegar la frente de la almohada, pero no hubo caso, tampoco ayudó las suaves caricias de Damián en mi cabello negro y empapado de sudor.

"Babs me espera." me pareció que dije con una voz que arrastraba cada palabra como si pesaran una tonelada.

"Lo sé." respondió en un tono plano, y se salió de debajo de mí levantándose de la cama, para luego meterse al baño dando un sonoro portazo.

Tuve intenciones de llamarle, pero ese fue mi límite.

Todo se fue a negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi al despertar, fue el rostro de Damián. Yo aun seguía en su cama, y él acostado a mi lado, estaba volteado hacia mí, mirándome.

Su rostro parecía de alguna forma inmensamente triste, casi nostálgico.

No dijo nada mientras yo poco a poco empezaba a ubicarme en el contexto que estábamos. Entonces abrí más los ojos sorprendido y me senté rápidamente, mirando a mi alrededor.

"¿Qué horas es?" pregunte viendo qué Damián ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropas, y que me había cubierto con una frazada mientras dormía.

"Creo que las 6." dijo recostando la cabeza en la almohada y mirando el techo de su lujoso lugar comprado por su madre para su cumpleaños 17.

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Debía reunirme con Babs a almorzar a las 3!" grité intentando con la mirada ubicar mis cosas esparcidas por su habitación. "¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿No me ha llamado? ¿Dónde está mi celular?"

"Silencio Grayson." dijo con tranquilidad sujetándome de la muñeca antes de que me pusiera en pie.

"¡Deje plantada a Babs!" chille furioso, pero él me tomó con más fuerza.

"Te llamo al celular hace un par de horas." Dijo apuntando con la mirada su mesilla de noche, donde mi celular descansaba "Conteste y le dije que habías pasado a verme y que te habías dormido en el sillón mientras yo había ido por algo de beber. Entendió y dijo que pasaría por ti, aun no llega."

Yo suspire más tranquilo, y cuándo me iba a levantar a ir al baño, no me soltó.

"¿Damián...?

"Estas tan cansado." Dijo volteando a mirarme de una forma que rara vez le había visto. "Entre a ducharme y cuando salí, estabas dormido. No pude despertarte, te veías agotado. Siempre andas corriendo de aquí para allá Grayson, tu cuerpo no lo está aguantando."

Yo guarde silencio, dándome cuenta de mi propio cansancio. Fue como si de solo recordarlo me hubiera aumentado 10 años de carga a mi espalda.

"Tienes razón Damián no lo estoy aguantando, creo que no..."

Entonces me soltó como si mi piel quemara la suya. Yo le mire sin entender, y su rostro volvió a ser el que era habitualmente, cubierto de una máscara de frialdad, pedantería y arrogancia.

"¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero hablar de esto!"

Entonces se levantó de la cama y esta vez yo le sujete de la muñeca para que no se escapara.

"¡Damián! ¡Debes escucharme!"

"¡No!"

"¡Damián! ¡Damián!" le grité forcejeando con él "¡Te comportas como un niño!"

Lo mire fijamente, viendo como respiraba agitado y se negaba encarecidamente a mirarme.

"Esto me está matando Damián. Y no solo el cansancio, también la culpa. No quiero seguir haciéndole esto a Babs. No lo haré."

Y le solté, esperando su reacción.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa me miró desafiante y cínico comenzó a reír.

"Si vas a terminar algo, no será conmigo." mascullo con tranquilidad acercándoseme y rozando sus manos frías por mis costillas desnudas hasta que se abrazó a mí. "Si estas cansado de esto, debes terminar con Gordon, o dejar tu ocupación de vigilante o lo que sea que tanto te agote." Sonrió mientras yo estaba ahí sin moverme. "Yo no soy una opción Grayson y tú lo sabes."

Y claro que lo sabía. A Damián nada le importaba demasiado más que sus propios intereses. Y podía imaginarme perfectamente que pasaría si yo lo dejaba. Podría decírselo a Babs, invocar a la Liga y su código, volverse violento o hacer cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que me arrepintiese toda mi vida de terminar con él.

Y además, no podía dejarlo.

Lo que sea que teníamos, simplemente yo no podía acabarlo.

¿Amaba a Damián? No lo sabía. Pero el estaba ya tan dentro de mí, y era tan necesario, tan parte de mi como lo era mi propia alma...o la de Babs.

Los dos eran para mí los extremos de mi felicidad y mi tristeza.

No podía vivir con ellos dos al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco podía vivir sin alguno de ellos.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

¿Qué clase de ser egoísta era?

"No dejaré a Babs y tú lo sabes, esa no es una opción."

"¡Bueno arréglatelas Grayson! ¡Si vas a terminar algo, no será conmigo!" grito apretando los ojos y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Oí el inconfundible sonido de la puerta de acero donde tenía su salón de entrenamiento, azotándose en los marcos, y luego el sonido de sus puños furiosos en la bolsa de arena.

Me di una rápida ducha, me vestí y me fui al sillón de la sala a esperar la llegada de Babs. Estaba sentado justo frente a la puerta donde Damián aún estaba encerrado.

Me levante rodeando el otro sillón rojo que hacía juego y me acerque a la puerta, a través de la cual no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Levante la mano derecha y con los dedos roce el frío metal.

"Da..." comencé a decir, entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla.

 _Babs._

"Hey" me contestó.

"Hey" le salude mientras me restregaba los ojos con el pulgar y el índice, apoyándome en la puerta.

"Creí que almorzaríamos."

"Lo siento, me he dormido..."

"Hablaremos de eso. Estoy a 5 minutos de llegar."

"Ok. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos Dick." dijo y colgó.

Mire mi celular y luego la puerta.

Suspire mientras iba al recibidor, donde me senté en el escalón frente a la puerta de salida.

Luego de un momento, sentí los firmes golpes de Babs y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Barbara Gordon, tan bella, luminosa y perfecta. Me sonrío con cariño y yo apenas pude fingir sonreírle de vuelta.

Miro sobre mi hombro, paseando la vista por la habitación.

"Está entrenando." dije apuntando con el pulgar la puerta tras de mí. Ella asintió, y eso fue para mí, como una especie de permiso. Me tire a su encuentro y la bese apasionado, sintiendo sus labios suaves y dulces corresponderme.

Necesitaba besarla.

Necesitaba comprobar que no podía dejarla.

Y no podía.

Nos separamos y ella me tomó con sus finos dedos desde el mentón.

"Te ves cansado."

"Lo estoy. Solo llévame a casa."

Ella asintió y me soltó.

"¿No vas a saludarlo?" pregunte al ver que abría la puerta para que nos fuéramos.

"Por ahora paso. No se oye muy feliz." dijo sonriendo y salió por la puerta.

Mire mi situación ahí en el medio.

Podía seguir a Babs , o quedarme con Damián.

"¡Ya nos vamos!" grité entonces antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera e irme.

 _'No debes pensarlo Grayson'_ siempre me decía Damián cuando me torturaba a mí mismo con la culpa. _'Cuando estés conmigo, olvida que existe ella. Y cuando estés con ella...'_ jamás lo decía, pero me hacía un gesto significativo con la cara.

"Dick" me llamo Babs sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo sacudí la cabeza, abrí la puerta, me senté de copiloto y le sonreí lo mejor que pude mientras nos marchabamos del lugar.


	3. Sacrificio

_Tuve dudas si poner este fic en **Anhelo** (ya que es un POV de Tim, y tiene harto de DickTim) o en **Fijación** , pero como siempre ganó Damian jaja es difícil decirle que no._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar!_

* * *

 **SACRIFICIO**

 **POV Tim Drake**

Entre a la Batcave sintiéndola más fría e inhóspita que nunca, ya no la sentía como mi cálido hogar, nadie lo hacía. Tire de mi capa larga y negra de Red Robin ante el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda.

Deje las sombras tras de mí, acercándome a la gran computadora, donde la silla de cuero negro de Bruce estaba apenas iluminada por una solitaria lámpara y ocupada por un destrozado Dick.

Bruce había muerto. De nuevo. Para siempre.

Ahora ni siquiera yo tenía ninguna duda de que así había sido.

Al igual que Dick, yo también le vi morir.

Me acerque hasta quedar frente a él y le mire. Su cabello fino y negro como el ébano caía desordenadamente por su cara y cuello. Vestía ropas de civil, y estaba desecho sobre el cuero negro, llorando en silencio.

"Dick." le llame en un susurro sacándome la capucha.

Él levanto su rostro de profundas ojeras y pálido como el mármol. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo de un día de primavera, ahora lucían grises y opacos.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y respondió con un compungido _"Tim"._

Bajo la cabeza de nuevo, y un leve temblor le recorrió sus hombros.

Como había dicho Alfred, Dick se había encerrado en la Batcave desde la noche anterior, no había comido y posiblemente tampoco dormido, solo llorando en silencio la muerte de Bruce...

Y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer. Quería consolarlo, cuidarlo y evitar su tristeza, pero si me decidía a hacerlo, ya jamás podría dejarlo otra vez. Me hundiría de nuevo en aquellos sentimientos jamás correspondidos. Y me dañaría a mí mismo y a Kon.

Levanté una mano y enlace algunos de sus cabellos entre mis dedos. El levanto el rostro y apoyó su mejilla húmeda en mi mano, y supe que podría dejarlo todo por él, por mi primer amor, mi hermano, por el destrozado y aun enamorado de Bruce, Dick.

"Fue mi culpa Tim, Batman...Bruce murió por mi culpa..."

Entonces me acerque más a él y él me abrazo desde la cintura, aferrando con sus manos la capa en mi espalda. Yo también le abracé y comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

"Debes salir de aquí, Dick. Fue su decisión. El decidió salvarte...porque te amaba." dije con la amargura en la boca. "Tú una vez casi mueres por él en la crisis. Y esta vez él decidió salvarte." Y sentí la resequedad en mi garganta y el escozor en mis ojos. Tampoco yo aun superaba la muerte de Bruce, mi padre y mentor. "No desperdicies la vida que él te dio, Dick."

"Lo sé, lo sé." dijo negando con la cabeza y con la voz rota. "Pero si no me hubiera dicho que me amaba... si sólo hubiéramos sido padre e hijo... yo aun lo amo Tim, no puedo sin él, no puedo..."

Yo no supe qué decir.

Me acababa de decir que aun amaba a Bruce, y yo aún sentía esperanzas.

Y si me pedía que me quedara con él, por un día o por toda la vida, lo haría. Aun si así, Kon me odiara por siempre.

"Dick yo..."

Iba a decírselo cuando lo vi entre las sombras. Era inconfundible. Me miraba como un enemigo, como un ave rapaz a la espera de la carroña.

 _ **Damian**_ _ **Wayne.**_

Justamente este año el _demonio_ había cumplido 18, y con ello había logrado un porte y un físico impresionante. Era alto y fibroso, de la misma estatura que Bruce, ya hace tiempo nos había pasado en tamaño a mí y a Dick. Seguía siendo tan despiadado y arrogante como antes, solo que mucho más calculador y frío. Ya no explotaba por cualquier cosa como un niñato bravucón y maleducado, sino que guardaba la compostura, y con un tono amenazante y humillante, podía hacer sentir como un insecto hasta al más imponente.

Me hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. _Yo dude._

Mire la coronilla de Dick, donde su pelo lacio y negro nacía. Me agache un poco y se la bese, pude sentir el olor inconfundible de él, inundándome.

"Iré por Alfred, necesitas comer algo Dick."

El asintió y me soltó. Se apoyó en la silla de cuero, y descanso la cabeza en el respaldo, demasiado cansado. Simplemente se rindió, y se durmió en cosa de segundos.

Yo suspire. Me saque la capa y lo tape con ella.

Mire su rostro aún demasiado joven. Ya iba por la treintena pero fácilmente se le podían quitar varios años. Su respiración era pesada, y el cabello húmedo de sudor se le pagaba en las mejillas. Acerque mi mano y...

"Drake." oí su voz de hielo cerca de la salida de la cueva. Deje escapar el aire fastidiado, alejando sin saber por qué mi mano del rostro de mi querido Dick.

 _Wayne_ salió y yo le seguí por la mansión a oscuras.

Cuando nos topamos con Alfie por el camino, quien llevaba sopa caliente para Dick, le indique que bajara con algunas mantas y almohadas y que le llevara comida después ya que se había dormido. El demonio tras mío asintió como permitiendo mi impertinente orden.

Seguimos y entró en el despacho de Bruce, rodeo el escritorio, luego encendió una lámpara y se sentó en la gran silla de cuero negro, gemela a la de la Batcave.

A la luz, pude notar qué iba vestido elegantemente, en color verde petróleo y negro. Su rostro era fino, y sin lugar a dudas idéntico al de Bruce. Los rasgos marcados, el semblante aristocrático...la única diferencia era esa mezcla arábica en su sangre, que le daba un tono más dorado a su piel y sus profundos ojos verdes como los de su madre. Y claro como olvidar, esa actitud superior y hasta despectiva para con el resto, especialmente conmigo.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñí, mientras él sonrió burlesco, entonces agregue. "La muerte de tu padre no te ha afectado mucho ¿no?"

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios de inmediato.

"No tienes idea Drake."

"Quieres decirme ya de qué va todo esto." Le apure.

El entrelazo los dedos frente a él como lo hacía Bruce, molestándome aún más.

"Solo quiero decirte que no es necesaria tu presencia aquí, Drake" comenzó y enseguida sentí hervir la sangre. "Puedes volver a tu pequeño hogar en Smallville con el clon de Superman y no preocuparte más de Gotham, de Batman o de Grayson."

Yo le mire sorprendido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él sonrió burlesco, riéndose de mi aparente estupidez.

"Este año he cumplido la mayoría de edad, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo Robín como cuando era niño. Me ocuparé de la capucha y de Grayson, no necesitas _interferir_ más, Drake."

Furioso, llegue hasta el escritorio y lo golpe con la mano ante su tranquila y fría mirada.

"¡Puedes ser el maldito Batman, tener la mansión o la mierda que quieras! ¡Pero deja a Dick fuera de tus retorcidos planes!" grite.

Él sonrió tranquilo. Entonces lo tomé desde el cuello, y ni aun así me respondió, frustrándome aún más.

"Mira que rápido has aprendido los modales de Smallville, _campesino_ " siseo a centímetros de mi rostro. No pude soportarlo e intente estrellar mi puño en su pomposa nariz, pero fue impensablemente rápido, corto el agarre, y fue él, el que estrelló su puño en mi cara.

Caí al suelo estrepitosamente sintiendo enseguida el dolor y el gusto de la sangre. Él por su parte se puso en pie mientras se ordenaba las ropas, rodeaba el escritorio y se ponía frente a mí apoyado en la madera.

"He estado entrenando cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo de mi vida Drake. ¿Qué has hecho tú este último año? ¿Jugando al papi y la mami con Superboy?"

Yo le mire con un odio casi palpable mientras escupía sangre en la cara alfombra persa. Él enarcó una ceja.

"¿Por qué Dick?" pregunte.

Entonces me miró evaluando su respuesta. Parecía tomárselo en serio, mientras yo me ponía en pie, aun adolorido tanto por el golpe como por la caída.

"No necesito ni me interesa ocultarlo más." Comenzó en un tono diferente que jamás le había oído. "Antes dijiste si acaso me afectó la muerte de mi padre... mi padre, Bruce Wayne, posiblemente sea el hombre que más admiré en toda mi vida, pero eso no significa ni que le ame ni que le odie. Desde que nací, y crecí solo, entendí que los lazos no fueron pensados para mí. Para mi abuelo soy un soldado y un contenedor, para mi madre un trofeo y un objeto de manipulación, para mi padre, un desconocido, una amenaza, un hijo más."

Guardó silencio un momento y casi sentí pena por él. _Casi._

"Y ahí pensé que se acababa mi lista. Pero entonces conocí a Grayson. Y creo que nadie necesita ser un genio como tú lo eres..." dijo en un tono burlón "...para darse cuenta que Grayson es la única persona que me importa."

Yo me quedé en silencio asombrado. Sabía que Damián no odiaba a Dick (posiblemente la única persona que no odiaba) pero lo que me estaba diciendo...

"¿Por qué Dick? Me preguntaste. Porque él es diferente. Me aceptó, jamás me juzgo, estuvo a mi lado, me es fiel, y yo lo soy exclusivamente a él. Por eso cuando mencionas la muerte de mi padre. ¿Me afecta? Por supuesto. La vida puso a las dos personas que me importaban en una situación sin salida, pero entre mi padre y Grayson..."

"¿Qué?" pregunte al ver su silencio y luego su sonrisa macabra.

"La vida me sonrió a mí."

Quede un segundo en blanco mirando su rostro triunfador y entonces lo entendí. Damián no solo tenía a la Liga de Asesinos, la fortuna de Bruce y la de Talía, la mansión, la fuerza, el estado físico y hasta el cerebro de su lado, con la muerte de Bruce, había conseguido la ciudad, la capucha y ...a Dick.

"La única vida levemente equivalente a la de Grayson para mí, era la de mi padre. Su sacrificio fue necesario."

Sonrió una última vez antes de salir del despacho y agrego:

"Ahora lárgate Drake"


	4. Desobediencia

_Hoy en domingos Angst, después de actualizar 'Anhelo' vengo con un poco de DickDami para entristecernos de que mañana es lunes :(_

 _Siento hacer sufrir tanto a Dick y Damian, pero son mis tópicos favoritos creo jajaja. Además que estoy muy triste por el pésimo comics que es actualmente Nightwing... aunque estoy muy feliz por Titans en Netflix (enamorada del actor de Dick awww) y esperando que llegue Young Justice Outsider por acá así que un poco de contradicción en mí._

 _Besos y todes y gracias por leer muchachada :D_

* * *

 **Desobediencia**

Una violenta patada del Joker y la puerta se abrió.

Damián sintió el frío aire de la noche, incluso a través del género del saco negro que le había puesto el payaso en la cabeza.

"Camina pajarito, camina." Le susurro en la oreja en un tono repugnante y lascivo.

Intentó replicar, pero la mordaza en su boca le recordó el labio hinchado al igual que el ojo derecho morado, el que apenas podía abrir. Tenía también un cable que le unía sus manos por delante y estaba tan ajustado que pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían fuera de los guantes desde sus muñecas heridas.

Le dolía todo, y creía tener por lo menos dos costillas rotas.

El Joker le había capturado.

Todo se había resumido a tomar pésimas decisiones, escaparse sin avisar y no querer oír a Grayson, que insistía en lo de "jamás subestimes al Joker".

Sin mencionar que el payaso le había torturado. Tan brutal, cruel y despiadado... ni siquiera en la liga de asesinos nadie era así. _Así de loco_.

"¡Batman!" exclamó el Joker en una carcajada desquiciada. Empujo más rudamente a Damián que se había quedado paralizado un momento, intentando reconocer la real presencia de Grayson ahí.

El pequeño Wayne comenzó a gimotear e intentar hablar con el asqueroso género dentro de su boca, pero el agarre del Joker se hizo más duro.

 _'_ _Habla Grayson. ¡Háblame maldita sea!_ _'_

"Robín." escucho Damián la inconfundible voz _de su Batman_. Llena de preocupación. Entonces una sensación de alivio que le avergonzó, fluyo a través de él. Mordió con más fuerza la mordaza y apretó los ojos, los que sentía arder.

"Déjalo Joker ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!" Gritó Dick con angustia e ira, mientras las manos le temblaban sin control.

Cuando se había enterado del secuestro de Damián había mantenido la calma sabiendo las habilidades _de su Robin._ Cuando había pasado un día, la desesperación se había vuelto insostenible. Habían sido los 3 peores días de su vida, no había dormido, ni comido, ni parado un segundo, registrando Gotham de cabo a rabo, siguiendo pistas, interrogando a lo peor de la ciudad, golpeando, corriendo, sufriendo.

Ahora más que nunca entendía a Bruce y a Jasón.

Pero él jamás permitiría que mataran a Damián, eso jamás.

La risa del Joker hizo que un frio escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

"En eso tienes razón Bats." dijo el payaso mientras le quitaba el saco de la cabeza a Damián.

El chico miró donde se encontraban. Estaban en la azotea de algún edificio, en mitad de la noche.

"Robin." escucho que Batman le llamaba, pero no alzó la mirada del suelo. Damián se sentía demasiado avergonzado, humillado y débil como para mirar a su mentor, como para mirar a Dick, a la única persona que no estaba dispuesto a decepcionar y a la que había tratado de impresionar 3 días antes con estos penosos resultados.

El Joker obligó a Damián alzar su rostro desde el mentón, el que se resistía.

"¿No es tierno?" pregunto y se carcajeo mirando como la expresión de real cabreo de Batman pasaba al miedo al ver como el demente sacaba una pistola y ponía el cañón en la sien del menor. "¿Y qué tanto lo será con un agujero en su cabeza?"

"¡Joker no!" ordenó Batman en un tono que a Damián le pareció aterrador. Sentía el sudor y el frío cañón tocar su piel. Intento pensar con tranquilidad y decidió que esta vez seguiría a Dick ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo aún estaba en pie, cuando llevaba 3 días sin dormir ni comer, cuando había sido torturado físicamente, psicológicamente...

El payaso se agacho y río con más ganas, entonces Dick vio una oportunidad para atacar. Ya no podía estar un segundo más mirando el deplorable estado de Damián, estando seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Pero el Joker actuó con una rapidez sorprendente, sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el estómago a Damián, el que sorprendido vio como el filo entraba en él.

"¡Robín!" rugió Dick, cambiando su dirección de en contra al Joker, hacia Damián que a través de la mordaza grito de dolor de una manera que hizo que el corazón del ex -acróbata se encogiera.

El niño aturdido por el dolor retrocedió hasta el borde del edificio.

El Joker entonces uso la pistola mientras se carcajeaba y disparó contra Batman por sobre la cadera. Por lo menos un par de balas atravesaron el kevlar.

Batman omitió aquello y con la adrenalina cegándole el dolor, estampó su puño en el rostro del Joker, lanzándolo en un sonido seco contra el suelo al que cayó inconsciente al golpearse en el cemento. Sin detenerse Dick vio como Damián tropezaba con el borde y caía 18 pisos hacia abajo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Batman salto también.

El pequeño Robin desesperado y sordo a todo, menos a su dolor, con ambas manos aún atadas se sacó el cuchillo de sus entrañas en un grito peor a que cuando entro. Apretando con los dientes aun la mordaza que lo estaba asfixiando, corto con el cuchillo las amarras de sus manos y luego se sacó el género de la boca, respirando el aire frío mientras caía.

El arma se le deslizó por los dedos. Ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Atontado vio cómo su sangre, dejaba un camino rojo en el aire. Y entre las gotas que salpicaron su cara, pudo ver la sombra negra que caía hacia él, el _caballero oscuro_.

Sintió el corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

"¡ROBIN!" Gritó Dick estirando los brazos hacia el menor herido.

Y como acto reflejo Damián estiró los brazos también.

"Dick..." respondió Robín para sorpresa del aludido. Damián no estaba llamando a Batman, lo estaba llamando a él, a Dick.

Se miraron unos segundos en que todo fue silencio y solo existieron ellos dos.

Batman con los dedos estirados alcanzó a tocar la palma del menor, luego la mano por completo y entonces enlazaron sus dedos.

Dick tiro de Damián hacia sí mismo. Le rozó las costillas con una mano y sus dedos pudieron asirlo desde la espalda, hasta que finalmente lo abrazó.

Las manos de Damián por su parte se deslizaron rozando las mejillas de Dick, hasta abrazarlo desde el cuello, el que se encogió sintiéndose pequeño al ser abrazado por Batman.

"Damián." dejó escapar con un alivio prematuro Dick en el oído del menor, el que olía a sangre y sudor.

El chico no contestó, estaba casi en la inconsciencia. Sintiéndose en los brazos del mayor, había apagado todas sus alarmas interiores. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que caían y solo quedaban un par de pisos antes que se estrellaran en el frío asfalto.

Estaba siendo abrazado por Grayson, y ya nada le importaba. Ni siquiera morir.

Batman lo abrazó con más fuerza dándose cuenta que la adrenalina casi había pasado, y los disparos del Joker le acalambraban el cuerpo y ya no podía moverse. Sacar una cuerda de su cinturón y salvarse, era una tarea imposible, así que mientras caía hizo peso con el cuerpo y dejó a Damián sobre él, cuando se estrellaran, él recibiría todo el golpe.

Y así fue.

Se estrellaron sobre un auto, en un atronador sonido que retumbó en la noche de Gotham.

"¿Estás bien, malcriado?"

Escucho Damián dentro de su inconsciencia. Era la voz de Grayson, solo que más amarga, y rasposa que antes. Escucho también unos latidos lentos en su oído, tan lentos que pensaba que se detendrían en cualquier momento.

Robín abrió los ojos.

Aún estaba siendo abrazado por Batman, y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho tibio del caballero oscuro.

Alzó la mirada, hacia su mentor el que sonreía.

"Grayson idiot..." sonrió Damián pero su sonrisa se esfumó en el acto. Desde bajo de la máscara de Batman, seguramente desde su nariz fluía sangre, al igual que desde su boca.

Escucho en la lejanía la voz de Alfred, Batgirl, tal vez Red Robin también, que se movían rápidamente para sacarlos de ahí.

Damián casi no había recibido daño de la caída, todo el impacto lo había recibido Dick.

"No me mires así, no estoy tan mal como tú, enano desobediente."

Entonces Damián sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida. No del Joker, ni de sus torturas, ni del cuchillo, ni de la caída.

 _Dick moría._

Apretó los dedos en el pecho de Dick, mirando como en su abdomen tenía un gran manchón de sangre, que no era por lo del cuchillo, sino las balas que habían atravesado el traje de Batman.

Se apoyó en el pecho de Dick de nuevo, el que comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos negros y húmedos de sudor.

"...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." masculló entre amargas lágrimas Damián, comenzando a sollozar.

"Está bien." susurro Batman sintiendo que se desvanecía, mientras sentía las amables y cálidas manos de Alfie que los separaban.

Y antes de desmayarse por completo, sonrió al escuchar a su pequeño protegido susurrar entre sollozos:

"...si te mueres, jamás te lo perdonare Grayson. _Jamás._ "

"...lo sé, lo sé..."


	5. Fijación

_Hoy traigo una historia diferente. Para comenzar esta narrada desde la visión de un Damián adulto (veinteañero) y ocurre en un universo paralelo donde nunca tuvo contacto con su padre, Bruce Wayne y por ende tampoco con Dick Grayson._

 _Tiene un final algo abrupto, pero esta es la gracia de estas historias, son solo ideas locas autoconclusivas que empiezan y terminan aquí._

 _No me odien, espero la disfruten. 3_

* * *

 **POV Damian Wayne**

Fue un día de lluvia en el cementerio.

Llegué cuando ya había una generosa cantidad de personas allí reunidas en torno al agujero en la tierra.

Sentí sus miradas en mí, en cuanto me tuvieron en su campo de visión.

¿Qué estarían pensando?

La mayoría me veía exactamente como me vio Alfred Pennyworth cuando descendí de mi avión privado:

 _"¿Sucede algo?"_ le había preguntado yo.

 _"Discúlpeme amo Damián, pero es usted la viva imagen de su padre."_ me había respondido con turbación aquel anciano.

No tenía que decírmelo el antiguo mayordomo de mi padre para saberlo. Mi madre solía repetírmelo hasta el hartazgo.

Soy igual a mi padre, Bruce Wayne.

Al que enterrábamos hoy.

Y yo no sentía nada al respecto. Ni rabia, ni pena, ni alegría, _nada._

 _Bruce Wayne era un desconocido para mí._

Jamás le había conocido realmente, y ya jamás le conocería. _Y no me importaba._

Me di cuenta pronto que no tenía ni un apego con mi propia sangre, y que solo debía importarme yo mismo.

Como lo hacía mi madre con su dinero, su imperio y su amor obsesivo por mi padre.

Como lo hacía mi padre, con su ciudad, su venganza y Batman.

Y al igual que ellos, yo me dedique a mí mismo y a mis deseos. Me convertí en doctor, entrene con la Liga de Asesinos, soy el único heredero de mi abuelo (por ende no necesito el dinero Wayne), salgo con súper modelos... y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Mire a los que me rodeaban. Sentía la intensidad de las miradas de todos en mi, sobre todo de una mujer vulgar, de cabello corto y ojos verdes felinos, un hombre grande como granjero con un ridículo traje y grandes gafas y un chico joven, tal vez un par de años más que yo, de mirada lista pero de aspecto bastante común y que estaba junto a un chico de su edad idéntico al granjero de traje.

El penúltimo, debía ser uno de los que mi padre adoptó.

Me había enterado justo hoy, que mi padre había adoptado a tres muchachos durante su vida. Bueno, eso explicaba el desinterés en mí. Si lo hubiera sabido diez años antes, cuando era mucho más joven y estúpido seguramente hubiera planeado una cruel venganza en contra de aquellos bastardos (de los que al parecer ya había muerto uno) pero ahora no me importaban. Si se quedaban con la fortuna Wayne, con la mansión, la cueva, Alfred, Gotham y Batman no era mi problema. Todo ello no valía ni la cuarta parte del total del imperio heredado por mi abuelo.

 _Yo solo quería que la estúpida lluvia se detuviera._

Y regresar rápido a mi avión, a mi país y a mi vida.

Y dejar de sentir las miradas que veían a mi padre en mí.

Y dejar de fingir que me importaba estar ahí, rindiéndole honores a un hombre que tuvo el mismo interés por mí, que yo por él.

Solo había venido, porque mi madre me había prácticamente rogado que la representara, ya que ella se sentía demasiado triste y débil para afrontar la realidad.

 _Que el gran amor de su vida había muerto._

Cuando acabó todo y la tierra ya se había vuelto lodo, camine ignorando a todo el mundo que tuvo la menor intención de hablarme y me encerré en la limusina.

"¿Viene amo Tim?" preguntó de pronto Alfred en el exterior.

"Me quedaré un rato Alfie, Kon me acompañara." Hablo mi 'hermano' mojándose melodramaticamente bajo la lluvia junto a la limusina, me miró un segundo y agregó. "Iré a ver a Dick, cuando la mansión este vacía."

Alfred asintió, y yo evité mirarlo y gastar mi tiempo en aquel ser.

En cuanto Alfred nos había introducido unas horas atrás supe que éramos como el agua y el aceite. Ni en un millón de años, ni en miles de vidas podríamos ser amigos, _menos hermanos._

Alfred se subió a la limusina y comenzó a conducir.

Pensé en aquel _'Dick'_ el que debía ser el otro 'hermano' que quedaba aún vivo. Él debía ser el primero, el mayor ¿Por qué no había venido al entierro de su padre adoptivo?... entonces recordé el odio palpable que mi madre sentía por él. Pocas personas tenían el honor de recibir el odio o amor de mi madre, incluso yo mismo me sentía fuera de su exclusiva lista. No me odiaba ni me amaba, yo solo existía como recuerdo viviente de su amor por mi padre, nada más ni nada menos. Pero mientras a mi padre lo amaba con su vida a aquel Dick lo odiaba con su muerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel Dick?

"¿Dónde quiere ir amo Damián?" preguntó el mayordomo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Llévame a la mansión, quiero conocer la cueva."

El anciano guardó silencio, y por su reacción supe que debía estárselo pensando.

"Solo quiero verla. No creo que tenga nada que mi abuelo no tenga. Solo es curiosidad, no me interesa interferir, luego de verla volveré a _mi_ hogar."

Aclare. Jamás le había dado explicaciones a alguien, menos a un mayordomo, pero por lo que me había dicho mi madre, y por lo que había visto con su interacción con Drake, este hombre era parte de la familia y leal a mi padre hasta el final. Si él no quería mostrarme la cueva, difícilmente la conocería.

"Sí, amo."

Cuando entramos a la mansión, el hombre busco a alguien con la mirada e imagine que seria 'Dick'.

"Solo dime como se abre. Puedo hacerlo solo. Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer." le dije y el dudando aún, me indico la puerta del despacho de mi padre, el gran reloj y como entrar.

Así lo hice.

Era un lugar frío, oscuro, tosco y simple. Realmente no tenía nada que mi abuelo no tuviera en sus guaridas.

Decepcionado sin saber qué esperaba realmente encontrar allí, decidí devolverme y subirme a mi avión con rapidez cuando escuche un leve murmullo.

Me voltee confundido, mirando la oscuridad, divisando una gran silla de cuero negro frente a un enorme computador.

Camine sin temor, con mis pasos firmes resonando en la oscuridad, hasta llegar frente a la silla, en la que pude divisar a un hombre sentada en él que levantó la mirada con el retumbar de mis pasos.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién ocupaba la silla de mi padre? ¿Aquel llamado Dick? ¿O mi padre venía a atormentarme por invadir el mundo que siempre me negó conocer?

 _Una emoción me embargo. Una como nunca antes._

Él estaba envuelto en las sombras, por ello no era más que una silueta para mí, pero por una luz débil en el techo él podía verme a la perfección.

"¿Bruce?" susurro con una voz triste y destrozada. Y no supe que me movió a seguir y llegar frente a aquel ser, que al parecer lloraba en la oscuridad.

Yo guarde silencio y comprobé que no era ningún fantasma. Era un hombre maduro, bello, y delgado, ataviado con unas mallas ajustadas a su cuerpo moldeado, un rostro de porcelana fino y pálido, oculto por dos cortinas de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos celestes tan claros que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Lloraba y todo en él parecía emanar una bondad, inocencia y belleza que me hizo sentirme indigno.

Me acerque en silencio, y sin conocerlo y con mi sentido común enturbiado, me agache frente a él y le miré sintiendo su dolor como mío.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Su rostro no podía compararlo a ninguna mujer con la que había estado.

El sonrió de una forma que hizo saltar mi corazón, y me acarició una mejilla. Yo apoye mis dedos temblorosos en sus rodillas, sintiendo su piel caliente en las yemas de mis dedos.

Todo pareció detenerse, cuando él se agacho y junto sus labios a los míos. Mi mundo se acabo tal como lo conocí. Siempre creí que estaba completo, que era feliz, solo, siendo hermoso, rico, fuerte e inteligente. Pero mirando el rostro de este hombre, desconocido para mí, supe cuánto faltaba de mí.

 _Faltaba él en mí._

Él, quien quiera que sea, que haya sido o será, era lo que me faltaba.

 _Alguien que había nacido para mí, solo para mí, estaba seguro._

Sentí su boca tan ansiosa como la mía en la suya. Su olor me entró de lleno, mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello suave como el viento y lo atraía más hacia mí, con codicia y deseo. Sus mejillas con lágrimas humedecieron las mías, su piel era tersa y tibia, mientras su boca dulce como sus besos.

Yo no quería detenerme, no podía, pero él se separó de mí con un movimiento brusco y alejo mis manos de él.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Tú no eres Bruce!" grito él poniéndose en pie y retrocediendo. _Yo me puse en pie e intente cogerlo, no podía alejarse de mí. No podía._

"¡Amo Richard!" escuche un grito tras de nosotros y apareció Alfred el mayordomo. Me miraba sorprendido mientras yo parecía agitado.

"¿Quién es él?" exclamó el hombre dirigiéndose al mayordomo. "¿Por qué está en la cueva? ¿Por qué tiene el rostro de Bruce?"

Yo intente enfriar mis pensamientos, sintiendo su mirada herida y traicionada sobre mí.

"Soy el hijo de Bruce, Damian Wayne." aclare incorporándome e imponiendo con mi metro noventa de estatura. Él me miró sin entender, mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios asustado al comprender lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **(PD: Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad también. Ahí estoy al día ya que es más fácil publicar u.u)**


End file.
